


Day Six: Feed

by writing_everday



Series: Klaine Advent 2018 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_everday/pseuds/writing_everday
Summary: The twins want to go to the park so Kurt and Blaine take them to feed the ducks





	Day Six: Feed

The twins knew exactly what stale bread meant. 

“Central Park!” Hepburn shouts. 

Tracey rushes into the kitchen and attempts to grab the almost empty bag of bread from atop the microwave. 

“Hey, hey, hey.” Blaine grabs her before she tumbles backward. “I’ll get the bread, you go get your shoes.” 

Tracey joins Hepburn on the floor of the living room. Hepburn is faster so he helps his sister tie her shoes. Kurt is in one of the bedrooms still so after the twins get their shoes on they run to find their daddy. From his stool in the kitchen, Blaine watches his children pull Kurt from the bedroom to the sofa and hand him shoes. 

“These do not match this outfit,” Kurt insists, trying to stand back up. 

“Daddy, the ducks are waiting.” Tracey crosses her arms. 

Blaine watches Kurt’s frown twitch before he concedes to putting on the shoes the twins provided. 

“Ready?” Blaine asks. 

“Yes!” The twins yell together. 

Kurt walks back to the nursery to buckle the newest addition to their family into her car seat. 

“She’s sleeping but we can’t leave her.”

The twins keep their voices down on the way to the park. Once they arrive Blaine takes Hepburn’s hand and Tracey grabs Kurt’s so they don’t run off too far. Tracey points to a shady spot by the pond so Elizabeth can sleep away from the sun. Blaine offers to take the first watch so Kurt goes closer to the water with the twins. Each has one piece of bread and begins breaking it up to throw into the water. 

It doesn’t take long for the ducks to swim over to them. 

“Lunchtime, lunchtime,” Tracey sings. 

Blaine is happy to sit and watch his family enjoying a spring day feeding the ducks of Central Park. Elizabeth starts to whine so he unbuckles her and takes her over to the water to “help” the twins fed the ducks.


End file.
